


The Colour of Red

by Of_Storms_and_Saints



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5071672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Storms_and_Saints/pseuds/Of_Storms_and_Saints
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles, focusing on red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Colour of Death

**The Colour of Death**

MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH, Angst.

* * *

 

She is death.

It surrounds her.

It is woven into her.

It stains her.

The blood stains her clothes, her armour, her mind.

It seeps into her skin, the blood on her hands, it becomes too much to get rid of, too much to clean. The crimson haunts her, it coats her dreams in it's sickening nightmare. It wrenches her from her sleep in a cold sweat, and makes her head spin as she watches red slither down her flesh.

And she watches it creep down him, watches him lure scarlet out of bandits. And watches it coat his face as he smiles at her. Watches him wash it off, just for her.

 

And, soon, red isn't about blood; death. It's about the way her heart skips a beat when she sees him. About the way his lips feel on hers. His skin on hers. And all she can see is the red that means love.

 

But death surrounds her.

 

And red becomes the colour that blooms out from his side. It becomes the colour of the dagger; of the bandit that got too close. It becomes what she sees as she bares down on the man.

It becomes the colour of her skin as she holds her love to her, as she tries to coax the healing spell out of her fingertips.

It becomes the colour he lacks in his face as she gallops back to Whiterun.

It becomes the water of the temple as she rushes him in, as the healers pull her away.

It becomes the colour of them as they try to stop the scarlet that leaks out of him.

It becomes the colour of her eyes.

It becomes the colour of the banners that surround the Skyforge.

It becomes the colour of the cloth that she drapes over him.

It becomes the colour of the flames that lick his body.

It becomes the colour of the embers that glow long after everyone has gone, and long after she should have.

It becomes the colour that imprints in her head, that makes her think of him, that makes her crumble.

It becomes death.

It becomes her.


	2. The Colour of Love

**The Colour of Love**

Romance, fluff.

* * *

 

For him, red is the colour of blood.

And, Talos, has he seen plenty of it through the years.

 

_Splattered down onto dust and mud; tarnishing crimson._

_Cloaking swords._

_Enveloping bodies._

_Staining skin._

 

But she appears. Her hair, flaming and _red_ ; burning into the night. And he forgets the blood. Forgets the colour of it.

 

_Because red becomes her._

_The colour of her lips; and the way she bites them._

_The passion; her skin on his, her flickering moans._

_The love; and how it elopes him as she kisses him softly._

 

_Her._


	3. The Colour of Passion

**The Colour of Passion**

Slight Smut; mentions, innuendos, that kind of thing. If you're not all for sexy-times, then give this a miss. But that being said, this is only very light, dare I say poetic, smut.

 

* * *

 

 

Red surrounds him.

 

_Her hair, flaming; tangled in his fists._

_Her eyes glowing ruby, shimmering half shut._

_Her lips, peach, echoing shuddering moans._

And its strong, _so strong_ , and he can barely contain it.

 

_Their passion, climbing and climbing._

_Her voice sighing in the thick air._

_Her name, ghosting off his mouth._

And it envelops him, turning his world scarlet. Turning red into passion.


End file.
